Talk:Otilia
Hi User:Evaneyreddeman Thanks for expanding this article. I wanted it to read faster. So I split some compound sentences into shorter ones. Also Otilia specifically says House of Heterodyne which is deliberately ambiguous. It sounds like it means Agatha and ancestors but maybe it was meant to mean the House itself i.e. the castle, her cheif companion for nearly 200 years. So it seemed important to keep the description. :Hoo Boy! Iz hyu a Goot Guesser or vat? Hy am himprezzed! Altgorl 11:07, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well now the cat's outta the bag about what Otilia really is, ie an avatar for the Castle, we get to ponder just what the heck did Agatha shut down that released Castle/Otilia.Zervziel 04:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I also think in the paragraph :Tarvek refers to her as the "Muse of Protection," making a 1 to 1 correlation between Europa's Muses and the Classical Muses of our world seem less likely. the second part is a bit off topic for her article. It belongs maybe in a forum about the muses. If you agree, may we remove it from here? --Rej ¤¤? 07:17, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Suggest removing Death entry below picture on right. She clearly appears to be "alive" here. Mad Spark 04:32, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Added revelation that Otilia is Von Pinn's body. --Richeron T | ] 15:46, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Otilia=Von Pinn This page needs some pictures of Von Pinn who has held the soul of Otilia for many many years. The two are now clearly and canonically linked. So much so that we have not seen a non-Otilia form of Von Pinn and maybe never will. Clearly the clank we are looking at is the once and future Otilia. Yet Von Pinn deserves her honorable mention. My Vonn Pinn, Otilia questions. #) When was Otilia transfered to Von Pinn? #) How did this relate to the night the castle was destroyed? #) What was the reason for the transfer? #*Did it have something to do with the original soul of Von Pinn? #*Why was the soul of the muse preserved rather than erased by the castle? #) How is it that the clank has a soul in the first place? #*Where do these souls come from? #) Did the soul transfer make Von Pinn go mad or return her from that madness? #) What function did the part of the Castle transfered to the clank body play in the running of the castle itself? #) What was the sequence of events? #*This is essentially the first question reasked. :-------------- :I would assume that Lucrezia did the transfer - we are told how she boasted about being able to transfer the mind of mechanical and organic lifeforms. What would be more obvious than getting one across to the other. Also, a biological construct (Von Pinn bleeds) might be better suited as nursemaid than a mechanical body.--Cyberman TM 19:26, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Protecting Agatha, why? She (as von Pinn) said that her creator tasked her to keep Agatha (her specifically?) safe, claiming that *he* knew how dangerous she'll be. Lucrezia (the Other?) later changed/added to that order. If van Rijn is her creator (as Otilia), then how did he know about Agatha? Time travel, or did I misunderstand the reference?--Cyberman TM (talk) 13:52, September 3, 2016 (UTC)